battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 35
The thirty-fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. J's father is opposed to his son joining Numbers Elite, but doesn't know how to confront him about it. Summary The announcement that J is the newest member of Numbers Elite brings excitement to the world. However, Kiano is not happy about it. Elliott tries to convince him that it's a good thing, but he just leaves the room. Kiano's driver offers to take him to see J, but he declines. Striker wonders why J would join Numbers Elite, considering the promise he made with Bashin. However, Bashin, who is in the middle of a battle with Meganeko, isn't concerned. He just wants to ask J directly. Meganeko shows them a flyer about a Thousand Spirits Group event coming up in Kyoto. J would likely be there. Bashin runs off, ignoring the battle, because he's planning to go there. As soon as Bashin gets home, he asks his mother if he can go to Kyoto. She refuses, reminding him that he has to study for the upcoming midterm tests. In school the next day, Bashin learns that Striker has the same problem as him. He's not even allowed to play Battle Spirits. Bashin suggests that they just play in school. However, Masako takes Bashin's deck away, and says that the Battle Spirits club can't meet until after the tests are over. Bashin and Striker go to the Battle Spirits Center after school, but Baito-san won't let them in, because Bashin's mother told her not to. Bashin comes home, and finds that his mother is out. However, Aibou is there to enforce the no Battle Spirits rule, and follows Bashin around to make sure he doesn't try anything. Bashin eventually gets away and meets with Striker. They try to get into Isekai World to battle, but realize it's impossible without their pets. Meanwhile, Kiano still refuses to go to Kyoto to see his family. He says it's because he doesn't understand J's feelings. The next day, Bashin plans to go to Meganeko's house to study. Aibou is suspicious of Bashin's true intentions. Kiano's driver drops him off in front of Toaru Middle School, and then leaves. There, he sees Bashin and Meganeko. Bashin decides to ask him why J joined Thousand Spirits Group, thinking he would know. Meanwhile, J is looking for a ride, and Hayami comes by in the Speed Star. She thinks J must be busy with school, though he actually hasn't been going. J asks her how Bashin is doing. Hayami is surprised, thinking that they would've seen each other lately. She goes on talking about Bashin, until she realizes she's just been talking as if there wasn't a passenger around. J doesn't mind, though. Hayami invites J to come over to dinner, but he declines. He says that he shouldn't see Bashin, because he betrayed him. Kiano explains to Bashin and Meganeko that J never talks to him, so he doesn't know the reason either. He says that he doesn't want J to join Numbers Elite. He involved himself in it, and worked on the Battle System, as part of the reformation of Battle Spirits. It should be left to him alone. Bashin suggests Kiano just tell all of this to J. After all, losing once isn't the end, and he should try and break through from the front. Kiano says Bashin reminds him of Touha, Bashin's father. He explains that the two used to play Battle Spirits together, and that Bashin will likely be able to meet his father soon. Bashin is very excited to hear this. When Kiano's driver returns, he thanks him. He decides he'll go and see his family now. Bashin really was going to study with Meganeko and Striker. Aibou went there to spy on him and confirm this. When Bashin gets home, his mother tells him that she saw J earlier. She won't tell him what they talked about, but says that Bashin can go to Kyoto to meet him, and talk firsthand. Aibou convinced her to let him go, and Striker can also go. Bashin tells her that his father might be coming back soon. She's happy to hear this, and mentions that he's very good at Battle Spirits, and taught her how to play. Bashin thinks that she's a weak opponent, so she challenges him to a battle. Hayami is surprised by all the new cards Bashin is using. She sees that Bashin and Aibou are really growing up with Battle Spirits. She thinks about how nice it will be when the whole family is together again. Meanwhile, Kiano gets a chance to talk to J. He tells J to quit Thousand Spirits Group. J, however, says he'll only quit if his father quits. They just end up screaming at each other in the end. When J leaves, he drops a letter, which says he's been absent from school lately. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment How to make a deck is discussed. With all the possibilities, that in itself if an interesting part of Battle Spirits. Matches Bashin vs. Hayami Turn ? (Bashin): -Bashin summons The DinoCavalry Diridalus, The GrandBishop Levia, The StaffOfficer Foxin and The WeaponCollector Godfrey. -Bashin plays Flame Cyclone, to destroy a spirit with 5000BP or less. With The StaffOfficer Foxin's effect, each player can only play one magic card per turn, so that's all he can use. Turn ? (Hayami): -Hayami summons The StrawberryGirl Strawberi, The MetalMan Surtr and The Artifact Asc. Winner: Unknown Cards Used Red BS03-011: The DinoCavalry Diridalus BS03-012: The GrandBishop Levia BS03-120: Flame Cyclone White BS03-041: The Artifact Asc BS03-044: The MetalMan Surtr Yellow BS03-061: The StrawberryGirl Strawberi Blue BS03-079: The StaffOfficer Foxin BS03-100: The WeaponCollector Godfrey Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Mama- Akiko Kimura Masako Sensei- Michiko Neya Elliott- Chafurin Kiano- Hirohiko Kakegawa Miyako- Naomi Shindoh Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Driver- Tomohisa Asou Baito-san- Makiko Ohmoto Main Staff Script: Shôtarô Suga Storyboard/Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Yukie Suzuki Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin